


In Which Mickey Has Nice Hair

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, jealous!Ian, oblivious!Mickey, this isn't even flirting it's just a fucking conversation, weeee fiances, yes i know this flirting is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He's spoken for.' Ian said, digging his fingers possessively into Mickey's side.<br/>'So I heard.' Nora sighed. 'But how good of a fiancé can she be if she left him here all alone?'<br/>Ian narrowed his eyes. 'I went to the bathroom.'</p>
<p>In response to a prompt asking for a girl to be flirting with Mickey (who's completely oblivious to it), but Ian notices and is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mickey Has Nice Hair

'I like your hair.' A pretty, blonde haired girl said, sidling up to Mickey. 'Is that your natural colour?'

'Uh...' Mickey stared at her. 'Yup?'

'Wow, I wish my hair was that colour.' she sighed.

Mickey continued staring at her and his eyes slowly wandered to her hairline. The roots were as black as his, so clearly, at some point or another, she had been his colour. 'Right.' he turned back to his drink.

'What's you name?' the girl asked, obviously trying to incite further conversation.

'Mickey.' 

'I'm Nora.' she smiled, trying to get Mickey's attention. 'Are you from around here?' 

They were in this club, somewhere Ian had connections with from his clubbing days. Whenever they were in Chicago from New York, they came past and would always get free drinks. 'Uh, yeah, kinda.' Mickey shrugged. 'Me and my fiancé are from here but we moved to New York a couple of years ago. We're in town for my sister's birthday.'

'Oh, cool!' Nora said, unleashing a smile she had charmed many a man with. 'New York, wow. What's it like?'

'It's really good. Fucking annoying neighbours though.' Mickey rolled his eyes and flagged down the bartender. 'Ay, can I get another Jack Daniels?'

The bartender nodded and Nora said, 'Aren't you going to buy me a drink?'

'Uh...' Mickey looked to the bartender, who shrugged. Mickey took that as a " _Whatever._ ", so Mickey nodded. 'Sure.'

'Martini, thanks.' she said to the bartender. 'So where's your fiancé?' Nora asked Mickey, clearly not deterred by this small detail.

'No fucking idea.' Mickey said, scanning the crowd. His eyes finally picked out the distinctive redhead coming towards them. 'Hey, man.' Mickey grinned at Ian. 'This is Nora.'

'Hi.' Ian said, wrapping an arm around Mickey's waist, as the girl continued giving Mickey fuck-me-eyes. 'Can we help you with anything?' _  
_

'Mickey was telling me about New York. And he bought me a drink.'

'Didn't actually buy it.' Mickey muttered. 'Uh, so, you here with anyone?' 

'A few friends.' Nora shrugged. 'They're dancing somewhere, and I told them I wanted to go find a cute guy to spend my night with.'

'He's spoken for.' Ian said, digging his fingers possessively into Mickey's side.

'So I heard.' Nora sighed. 'But how good of a fiancé can she be if she left him here all alone?'

Ian narrowed his eyes. 'I went to the bathroom.'

'Good for you. Was his fiancé there too?' Nora was trying to stake a claim on Mickey.  _What the fuck?_

Ian rolled his eyes. 'Well, yes. I am his fiancé.'

Nora's eyes widened so far Mickey thought her eyeballs might fall straight out of her head. 'I... What?'

'Did I forget to mention that?' Mickey asked, looking up to Ian, love clear on his face. 

'You're gay?' Nora stuttered.

'Yeah.' Mickey nodded. 'Very gay.'

'Oh, uh.' Nora raised her glass and started walking away slowly. 'Thanks for the drink.' she said, before dissipating into the crowd.

'Ay, loosen the hand.' Mickey said, peeling Ian's fingers off himself. 'The fuck was that for?'

'Did you not realise she was flirting with you?' Ian said, swiping Mickey's drink.

'Don't drink on your meds, Gallagher.' Mickey said mechanically. 'And no, sorry my flirting radar is a bit off.'

Ian sighed, and laughed softly. 'Yeah, I suppose. Haven't used it for years.'

'Nope.' Mickey grinned. He studied Ian's face before quirking an eyebrow. 'Were you jealous?'

'Yes.' Ian said, not fucking around with his answer. 'Sorry if I don't want random girls flirting with you.'

Mickey bumped his hip against Ian's. 'I know. Still love you, Firecrotch.'

'Yeah, Mick. You too.'

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/84821514793/prompt-a-girl-flirting-with-mickey-and-mickey-for-some)._


End file.
